Warcraft: Descent of the Golden Age
by TheJackinati275
Summary: (AU) In the First War, Humanity learnt the cost in men when it came to fighting against Orcs... they then learnt of a new invention from the Dwarves that consisted of a tube filled with an explosive and a ball... In the Second War, The Humans began to learn how best to utilize the invention to best cover any loses they may sustain... But how will they fare in the Third War?
1. Chapter 1

Warcraft: Descent of the Golden Age

Disclaimer: Warcraft owned by Blizzard Entertainment

Authors Note: I was partially Inspired by 'The Third War' which was written by 'The Iron Youth', i like how it was written, how did it influence me you might say?... well i was listening to Antoino Vivaldi's four seasons whilst i was reading his work and my mind went "How would Warcraft Change if Humans where like the 1700's, with Redcoat's et cetera" and this is exactly what i had to do... i had to set my idea down on paper so to speak... and here i am now, presenting my wacky idea to an audience.

Description: (AU) In the First War, Humanity learnt the cost in men when it came to fighting against Orcs... they then learnt of a new invention from the Dwarves that consisted of a tube filled with an explosive and a ball... In the Second War, The Humans began to learn how best to utilize the invention to best cover any loses they may sustain... But how will they fare in the Third War?

This Story is AU (Alternate Universe), is set in the time period of Warcraft 3 Reign of Chaos, assumes a 18-19th (1700's-1800's) century-esque version of Humanity and Dwarve's, with similar such culture and technology. So expect tricornes (Triangular hats), Ponytail's, Red Coat's, Soldiers and militia armed with Flintlock rifles, Knights in armour leading cavalry charges of people armed only in cuirasses with sabre's, Opera houses, Ball's (As in dancing balls that people dance in accompanied by classical music/baroque music et cetera), Cannon's (mortars were featured in Warcraft III but they never showed off cannons). So expect to see differences and similarities.

The Orcs are unchanged, except that they now rely mostly on Guerrilla warfare, as charging into well prepared lines of gunners is not the most sound of tactical solutions.

Night Elf's unchanged.

High Elves are also unchanged, they feel that their rangers have faster firing rates and more accurate weapons (Bows) and view the gun and similar technology with disdain.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: To the Western land<p>

Year 617 of the Kings Calendar, aboard the 80 gun Third Rate Ship of the Line 'Shadowmourne's Breath'

Admiral Marlowe Mullen, a man of some forty-years, with his greying reddish hair, his mutton chop's and his narrow figure donned in his all red coloured coat adorned with a buckle strap and a blue diagonal slash, golden tassel's hanged off his shoulders demonstrating his rank, and a small golden fob-watch hanged from one of his sidepockets, the golden chain gleamed in the glare of the mid day sun.

Admiral Marlowe couldn't help but be amazed at Humanities progress, and by extension the Dwarve's technological progress as well, just some thirty years ago, strapping young lads like the marines aboard his vessel would have once been donned in plate and given swords and shields, but now they wore fine cloth and wool coats coloured all red, whilst they now used Dwarven Musket's, replacing the mundane old days of sword and shield for the killing power of Musketry, and of repeated combat drills replacing the old days of training one man at a time until each were expert, now the power of a nation rested solely on the amount of guns and cannons that that nation could field at any one time.

The power equality was changing rapidly, now the Lords and knights of the land were being replaced by musket armed militia forces who had even more of an impact at the call to battle, the cavalry charge was going away, and melee battles now consisted mostly of bayonet charges, how much things had changed, and for the better in Marlowe's eyes, Human swordsmen were weaker than Orc's individually, but the power of a single gunman could kill an Orc with a single well placed shot, or maim them with a bad shot... all at an acceptable range, Armour was going away as it could not repel the power of musket balls, unless they were enchanted, so armies and governments lost the armour and gained freedom of movement, soldiers were now cheaper to maintain, and the common man could within less than a month have the power to kill a knight with a musket.

What better way was there to demonstrate the power of the Musketman than during the second war, when the Human leaders learned how to drill and train their soldiers in quick fashion, to teach their men rank and file, to march, to load, and when best to give fire, it was learned through several battles how to make the men fire better, it was then learned that by having the first rank fire, kneel down once they fired and reload whilst the second one fired and henceforth could cause for withering, repeated barrages of gunfire, and to this day, newer things were being learned on how best to utilize their guns, meanwhile, the days of the sword were numbered, why spend years developing a useless art when the moment you stepped foot in a battlefield you could be shot down, no... Guns were the way forward, and even the Orc's knew that, it was why they switched from large frenzied charges to skirmishes and Guerrilla warfare.

But Marlowe had to clear those thoughts away from his mind and back to the task at hand... which consisted of searching for some mystical hidden land far to the west, and that was what he was going to do.

Marlowe had misgivings about the whole situation, he had only recently heard about the reasons for the journey in the first place, but no one on board told him anything further, and his Marines alike knew next to nothing, and Marlowe did not like being left out of the loop, he was going to level things out by asking the so called 'leader', a miss Jaina Proudmore.

"Admiral Marlowe, how goes our journey to the west"

Admiral Marlowe turned to face the speaker, who by the tone of the voice he could tell that it emerged from the very person that he wanted to see, miss Jaina Proudmore.

"Aghh, Miss Jaina Proudmore, just the person that i wanted to see".

Jaina proudmore walked up close to the Admiral before speaking.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, i wanted to discuss why you even wanted to travel west in the first place... nothing is out west except for boundless ocean"

Jaina looked puzzled for a second, but then she just looked into Marlowe's eyes and spoke.

"I do not know the details, just that we must go west to avoid some catastrophe that is sure to arise"

Admiral Marlowe did not like the explanation, it sounded more like an excuse or a flight of fancy, But Admiral Marlowe knew that he could not disobey her orders, for her family has extensive political power behind it (She was the daughter to the Lord Admiral), and Marlowe would not like to be 'retired' at any time in the near future, if he could at all avoid it.

"Land Ahoy... Land Ahoy!"

Admiral Marlowe turned to look up at the lone man on the main mast who issued the shout, and he was pointing his hand out in a westerly direction.

Admiral Marlowe followed the direction of the mans hand and reached out in one of his pockets a small brass tube, tapped it until a smaller, thinner section of hollowed brass tube came out from the other tube, it was Marlowe's Naval Telescope.

Marlowe brought the device over to his eyes and he could not help but laugh at his previous statement... Jaina was right the entire time... and what else could lay further still, what still remained unexplored... the possibilities were endless.

What Marlowe saw was a distant shore, surrounded by palm trees out further in the distance, and Marlowe calculated that they would make land fall about twenty minutes.

Marlowe folded up his Telescope and returned it back to one of his pockets before turning to face Jaina, where he issued one statement.

"Well Miss Proudmore, it seems you were right the entire time, their is an island out west, and we have found it, it will take many hours to escort all your soldiers off by the small boats"

Jaina looked at the Admiral before replying back.

"Small boats... who said anything about small boats, i say that we should land the ship and get everyone off of it"

Admiral Marlowe knew exactly what Jaina was suggesting and thus he issued his retort.

"Surely you did not ask me to beach my vessels, to beach my Third Rate and the four fourth-rate ships of the line, do you have any idea how much these ships cost to build!?"

Jaina knew exactly how much they cost, and how long it took to build them... but there would be no going back to Lordaeron, and Jaina needed the Cannon's and the marines aboard these vessels, as well as the man power to quickly begin construction of new buildings.

"There will be no going back to Lordaeron, you have to beach these ships... if the enemy where to find out that we have escaped here, it could bring with them the plague... the scourge... You have to beach these ships, and then i need you and your men to help in the construction of new buildings and homesteads".

This was the first time that Marlowe had heard of any Plague or Scourge, but he was not going to press the issue, not when he had to beach his own vessels... especially 'Shadowmourne's Breath', the girl had done a lot of things back in her day, and she saw a lot of fighting, and it would hurt Marlowe just to have her beached and then have her planks broken apart and used to make new houses and buildings... it didn't sit right with Marlowe, but like always, he had his orders and he would see that they were done.

"Very well, but leave your Brother's vessel left intact... he would do well to explore the very continent that we shall soon be calling home, that way we could possibly avoid any nasties that might linger in the area's, but i am confident that our guns will clean the land's of any savage that they come across"

Jaina had to agree with the Admiral's decision, although she believed that her brother would be pleased with the responsibility of leading an expedition.

* * *

><p>Short, i know, but i had to finish it there, or the chapter would have been 'To the Western Land... and then building stuff on it', so i ended the story there.<p>

Edit 1: I decided to leave one ship behind, so that regiments of men could explore the Mainland... otherwise it would not have made much sense since i overlooked the tiniest of things related to Geology on Azeroth.


	2. Chapter 2: Exploration of Kalimdor I

Warcraft: Descent of the Golden Age

Disclaimer: Warcraft owned by Blizzard Entertainment

Author's Note: I know next to nothing about military ranks or orders but i did some research on them, so if i am wrong, please inform me and i will see if i can fix anything up.

Description: (AU) In the First War, Humanity learnt the cost in men when it came to fighting against Orcs... they then learnt of a new invention from the Dwarves that consisted of a tube filled with an explosive and a ball... In the Second War, The Humans began to learn how best to utilize the invention to best cover any loses they may sustain... But how will they fare in the Third War?

* * *

><p>Prologue to Chapter 2: Naming of Theramore Isle<p>

One Weeks Past

Admiral Marlowe checked his lob-watch before he shouted a Command to the Ninth Regiment that stood out over 50 meters away, and alongside him stood Jaina Proudmoore, standing at attendance.

"Procession... at attendance"

Commander Byrne Blackwood of the Ninth Regiment of His Highness's Foot began to Issue his orders, his longsword was held tip out from under his shoulder.

"Forward...March!"

The Ninth Regiment of his Highness's Foot suddenly began to approach through the procession, all men were dashed in scarlet red coats, the brass buckles and buttons all festively maintained and shiny,every man had a white ribbon tying their hair back into neat ponytails whilst their tricornes with the white rims gathered the eyes and envies of many a man on the foreshore, the drummers and fifer's playing his highness's tune as the soldiers all marched in equal, cadenced steps, until all the men stood about 10 meters to the right of Admiral Marlowe Mullen, The drummers and fifers stopped and all soldiers stood up stock still, facing the foreshore and the beached hulls of the four vessels stuck in the sandy shore.

Vice-Admiral Tandred Proudmoore was envious of the power that Admiral Marlowe wielded, and he wanted to have such power himself.

Admiral Marlowe turned to face Jaina Proudmoore, before he quickly spoke into her ear.

"My lady, as you were the one to issue the order to find this island in the first place, i feel it right that you should have the right to name this island yourself"

Jaina Proudmoore was shocked... she had no idea on what to call the island, but she had to quickly think up of a name or else she would ruin the procession.

"I will call the land... Thera...Theramore Isle"

With the name on his lips, Admiral Marlowe began to recite his speech again within his head so that every detail would be stored within his head, and when he was sure that everything would go well... he raised his voice to speak out to the assembled crowd.

"I Admiral Marlowe Mullen, son of Lorne Mullen, at the time of 4:32 of the afternoon, on the month of April the 3rd, of the Year 617 of the Kings Calendar, do so proclaim in the name of our sovereign King, Terenas Menethil II, This land and all that surround it shall henceforth be known as Theramore Isle... honor be to thee, Our Sovereign King, and forever Lordaeron be..."

Admiral Marlowe began to issue out an order to the flag bearers that stood nearby.

"Raise the standard of Lordaeron"

The Flagbearers quickly held up the Flag of Lordaeron, and once it was fully held up in the sky... every man and woman (save for the soldiers of the Ninth Foot) began to shout out one sentence three times.

"Light Save The King!"

"Light Save The King!"

"Light Save The King!"

Commander Byrne Blackwood of the Ninth Regiment of His Highness's Foot began to Issue further orders.

"Make Ready"

The First Rank began to kneel whilst all the other soldiers began to raise up their muskets into their shoulders, with the soldiers of the first rank quickly following suite.

Commander Byrne Blackwood then held out his longsword high into the sky.

"Present Arms!"

The Soldiers raised up their muskets vertically in the air.

"Fire!"

Commander Byrne Blackwood of the Ninth Regiment of His Highness's Foot lowered his Sword whilst he was greeted with the Sound of a Volley of loud crackles and pops distinctive of Gunfire, flocks of birds flew away from the nearby tree's and animals were disturbed.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!**

The Theramore Isles are born... now to build upon it

Admiral Marlowe took off his admiral's badge and began to walk up to Vice-Admiral Tandred Proudmoore and spoke into his ear.

"Vice-Admiral Tandred... i want you to take your vessel and several hundred men, and i want the Continent Surveyed..."

Admiral Marlowe then handed Tandred with his badge before continuing to speak

"Or should i call you Admiral Tandred..."

Tandred looked astounded, then he began to speak back.

"But what about you..."

Admiral... or rather ex-Admiral Marlowe began to point to the partially ribbed skeleton that was once his vessel

"A good Admiral always goes down with the Ship... it wouldn't be right for me to command another Vessel... you have your orders and you will get nothing more from me"

Admiral Tandred quickly rushed off in excitement, leaving Admiral Marlowe behind to sigh at his fate.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Exploration of the Dustwallow Marsh<p>

Present Day

Non Commision Officer (NCO) Stephen Silversun, A Half-elf who was easily distinguished by his slightly longer and sharper ears, and by his slightly different complexion, was wading through the Marsh, his feet and knee wet with sticky mud and water and who knows what else irritated him to no end... he wanted to be out of this mess and back on Vice-Admiral Tandred's ship and out of this murky marsh, but he had his order's to examine the land and relay his information back, so that the higher ups could form decisions on what to do towards colonizing certain parts of the land.

NCO Stephen Silversun was tasked with leading a Platoon of 42 men (roughly composed of 4 squads each with 8 soldiers, 1 drummer and 1 squad leader) of the 10th Lordearon Company as a Sergeant major position, as an NCO, it would not be his first time leading a small number of about 15 men... however it would be his first time leading a force of men numbering over 40, so he hoped that the men would not be troublesome, however he was sure that the Squad leaders would do most of the straightening out and leave Stephen to the job of leading the men through the expedition.

"This land is terrible, what good could possibly rest in this dreadful place" Stephen heard from a nearby soldier.

Stephen had to agree, there was nothing here of value, and he would state the exact same sentence in his report, but he still had to continue onward's, set up a camp somewhere in the marsh where there was dry land, then return back to the ship by tomorrow at 11 hours sharp.

Stephen then quickly gave his brass lob-watch a quick check, it was roughly 3 o'clock and he wanted to be on dry land before sunset... or else they would all be sleeping on grass and rock for that night, so he spoke up to the men as such.

"Platoon... we must reach dry land to camp upon by sun-set... or else you can all sleep on sand and grass"

Nobody replied to Stephens statement, and every man seemed to walk faster through the sludge, as no man wanted to sleep on sand or grass and out in the environment.

Stephens day was made slightly harder about ten uneventful minutes later, when he heard a muffled scream emerge from one of the men in the ranks, followed by the splashing of water.

**"**AAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH-mmmmmmmmm-"

Stephen's large ears flicked slightly, he had better hearing due to his high-elven heritage, and he heard something like a hissing sound... this was not good.

Stephen turned around to face his men when he spotted their frightened faces... so he had to calm the situation... dry and sat about 40 meters away in the distance, and it would be his objective to get to it so that he could get his men to form up in ranks and identify what caused the situation.

"Squad Leaders! staggered column forward 40 paces... On the right... March!"

The Platoon's four drummers, each one donned in a yellow coloured uniform with several white stripes, began to beat their drums in a rhythm with which the soldiers would know what to do and would march at the set pace.

BBBBRRRMMMMM BBBRRRMMMMMUUUUMMMMPPPPP BBBBRRRRRMMMMMMPPPPPPPP BBBBBMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPP

Everyone began to pace themselves as quickly as possible through the marsh, but the sticky marshland slowed down their pace to a snails pace, it took roughly a minute before the men even reached land... and by then Stephen had heard of two more men struggling against some unseen opponent.  
>But, now that the men had reached dry land... Stephen would now be able to turn things around.<p>

"All Squad's... form square!"

Stephen stood in the middle whilst his men quickly formed up in two ranks in a small square formation, with the first ranks kneeling with their muskets held vertically, whilst the second rank stood up high with their muskets also facing vertically towards the sky.

"All Squad's fix bayonets"

kkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkk

kkkkkkkkkkklllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkk

kkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkk

Bayonets where a new weapon invented during the middle of the second war, and consisted of a short socket nub and a dagger like knife blade which where attached at the end of a musket, the tips where always enchanted by Dwarve's to improve the penetrating ability of the blades and where much cheaper to use and easier to make then a sword and made the musket much more effective by providing foot-troops a weapon of which they could dismount or kill a mounted warrior with much greater ease... instead of quickly switching from a gun and pulling out a burdensome sword in front of packed ranks of other men, you could just continue forward and stab an opponent to death.

The clinking and clanking of metal contacting against metal as the soldiers quickly reached out to their hip pouches and placed them over their muskets before attaching them and securing them onto the muskets to make sure that they were tightly secured.

Stephens ears flicked slightly again, and then he heard the crashing of water and the sound of feet impacting against wet sand... although Stephen could not see the thing with his men obscuring his line of sight, he knew that he would have to pass out orders.

"All Squads... make ready!"

BBBBBRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMM BBBBBBBBMMMMMMMMMMMMM

All the soldiers began to shoulder their muskets, each one half-cocked their muskets and had a bayonet attached, the enchantment's on the tip made the end's light up in a slight purplish tinge.

"Sarge... there is some huge lizard sir... do i shoot it?!"

Stephen listened to what the frightened soldier had said an he began to weight his options... their was really only one option, he would issue to his the squad officers to have their men to give platoon firing upon any sighted enemies.

"All squad's, prepare arm's"

The Drummers beat their drum's whilst the Soldiers held out their muskets horizontally, before all the soldiers began to issue a shouted warcry!

BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPP

"HHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

When the Drummers finished drumming, Stephen issued his orders.

"Squad Leaders... Platoon Firing... Fire only when they are close"

Stephen ear's picked up another hissing sound.

"Hhhssssiiiiiisssssss-"

**BBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!**

"HHHHSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKK-"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

Three Soldiers from the front ranks issued their shots, followed by the moans of a dead animal, Bird's from the nearby areas scattered off, and then more Hissing sounds were heard...

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"HHHHHHHHHHSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKK"

This time the shots came from another side of the square, but before Stephen could distinguish where, he heard more shots.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

"HHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHKKKKK!"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

Everything remained quiet, except for the scraping sounds caused by the ramrod's of those reloading their muskets, or for the tearing of cartridge paper.

kkkkkkkkiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkk

kkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkk

kkkkiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkk

sssssscccccccccccccccccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrcccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhh-

Then that quiet moment was tone apart by the sounds of more men firing their muskets, this time from multiple sides of the Square.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**BBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!**

"HHHHSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKK-"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"HHHHHHHHHHSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKK"

Deep inside, Stephen knew that this would be a long day... to hell with setting up a camp, they would have to fight to stay alive... and Stephen knew exactly what his report would say... 'Dustwallow Marsh, avoid at all cost's'.

* * *

><p>Please Review... also if you like this story, make sure you give my other Warcraft story, 'Arrival from the Stars' a quick look through as well, it is located in the Crossover section and is a crossover of Civilisation: Beyond Earth and World of Warcraft, or you can find it by going in my avatar and going through my list of written stories... or don't, the choice is yours.<p>

This Chapter is mainly about showing off the differences of these Human's over the Canon Humans... so that people can get the reference of the Redcoats et cetera and realise that this story is different from your average run of the mill story.

My plan is to have the next expedition be around Central Kalimdor, where they will encounter a force of Centaurs...

And then the Chapter after that... an expedition to Northern Kalimdor... where they encounter Nightelves... and don't expect a peaceful encounter either.

Further chapters i haven't planned out yet

OOOOOHHHHHHHHH YYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

One Change that i might have forgotten to mention from ordinary Canon... the Humans arrive about three weeks earlier than the Orc's lead by Thrall... why?

BECOUSE THE LORDAERON NAVY HAS BETTER SHIPS IS WHY!... the Orc's stole earlier second war generation boats that are slower than third war boats or something like that... Just flow with it!

And Finally... Please Review... i cant just let my other fans continue to reply to me, i need new replies by people that i don't know yet (Not that their is anything with my Fellow fans like medchtsia or ww1990ww), as i like variety and i like hearing differing things... good or bad.

That is All


	3. Chapter 3: Exploration of Kalimdor II

Warcraft: Descent of the Golden Age

Disclaimer: Warcraft owned by Blizzard Entertainment

Description: (AU) In the First War, Humanity learnt the cost in men when it came to fighting against Orcs... they then learnt of a new invention from the Dwarves that consisted of a tube filled with an explosive and a ball... In the Second War, The Humans began to learn how best to utilize the invention to best cover any loses they may sustain... But how will they fare in the Third War?

Authors Note: when reading when the soldiers talk et cetera, think up of a British/welsh accent and you can then immerse yourself...

"YOU WHAT MATE!..."

(Authors crappy attempt at humour)

* * *

><p>Prologue to Chapter 3: How the Crocolisk got it's name<p>

One Week Past

Admiral Tandred could not help but be awed at the creature that NCO Officer Stephen Silversun and his platoon brought in, a gigantic, crocodile with basilisk like additions... Stephen Silversun would have to be congratulated.

"NCO Officer Stephen, come here please"

Stephen thought that he would be reprimanded for the loss of the four soldiers who lost their lives in the entire event, and his face reflected that.

"NCO Officer Stephen, how did you ever manage to fight off these large creatures?"

Stephen stood up straight before giving his reply.

"Admiral, it was quite easy, i had the platoon form up into a square upon reaching dry land and had them use platoon firing so that not all boys were shooting off at the same time... and by using the beast's apparent territorial attitude, although i must admit i did not know that they were territorial at the time, i eventually realized that so long as the boys in the first rank could reload in time and have the second rank covering the reloader's then the boys where safe, those Crocodilian things just kept on rising out of the water and my men dealt with them with impunity, the first three soldiers died in the marsh, dragged down into the knee-high depth's of the swamp and gnawed upon, whilst the fourth soldier died from his injury which occurred when one of those lizards bit off his left leg, poor bastard died an hour later"

Admiral Tandred liked the straight up account told by Stephen, and especially for the fact that he lead his men for eight hours fighting off those large things... thankfully Admiral Tandred sent off another two squad's of ten men each about an hour after Stephen left for the expedition because Admiral Tandred was unsure as to how they would fare with only 42 men.

Admiral Tandred had no experience with leading ground forces, and though Stephen Silversun was thankful for the reinforcements, he himself was sure that his Platoon of 38 men could hold off the 'Reptilian invasion' as Stephen liked to call it.

Admiral Tandred then spoke up.

"NCO Officer, for your duration under my command, i am hereby promoting you to lieutenant, i will also be writing up my letters of commendation towards the Theramore Military, i am seeing to it that you get your commission"

Stephen Silversun stood awestruck, he was now a Commissioned officer... surely there was some mistake, Stephen was a Half-elf and was not entitled to such a thing...

"But Admiral, i am a Half-elf... surely there is some mistake"

Admiral Tandred smiled slightly, he had heard of a quietly told rumor surrounding his father having a half-elf daughter, and though he didn't necessarily believe it, that story made him feel that every man was of worth, equal, no matter the race that they came from, and so Tandred replied as such.

"Stephen, i do not care for what race you are, you uphold the king's law and it is only right that you should be leading squads in my name, and the very fact that you are humble about the whole affair only makes you more suited a candidate... throw in that you and your men held off those beasts for 8 hours against how many... twenty beasts slain if i recall correctly, that only makes you ready to command a platoon"

Admiral Tandred then pointed to the beast and began to speak up in an attempt to change the subject.

"So, do you have any suggestions for a name for these things?"

Lieutenant Stephen gave that question some thought before pondering on a name.

"You mean besides 'Lizard thing' or 'Huge Croc', well i did think up of one... Crocolisk, for their resemblance to both a Crocodile and a Basilisk"

Admiral Tandred grinned inwardly, he too had made the connection of the Crocodile like creature that had some resemblance to a Basilisk as well, and he told Stephen as such.

"I noticed that too, that it looks like a crocodile with some resemblance to a Basilisk... Crocolisk it is"

Stephen Silversun attempted to add humour to the situation.

"Aye Admiral, not only do i get a commission, i get to name things now sir... my badge should read 'Lieutenant Stephen, Killer of Croc's and namer of animals', my mother would be proud of me"

Admiral Tandred gave a hearty laugh...

"Hahahahahahaha"

* * *

><p>Chapter 3a: The Pinkskin's in red<p>

Present Time

Scout Lonhu Hardcaller watched as a large force of Quilboar's and Centaur's fought over the plains of the land, over the water of which everyone needed to sustain their lives and over lands on which to graze upon.

Lonhu hoped to Mu'sha that they would all end up dead and leave the Tauren's in peace, or else they would soon suffer more hard ships.

The battle surged back and forth for minutes on end, but it came to no surprise that the Centaurs were winning the battle, as the Centaurs were half-horse, they could out run their two legged opponents, plus they were much larger than the quilboars... but that was not what had his full attention... what had his attention during the last two minutes of the fighting was the approaching force of red clothed pink skinned creatures that he had never seen before.

Whilst the Centaurs and Quilboars where too busy fighting amongst themselves, the pink skinned creatures where quickly marching across the land, before stopping at an approximate distance of about 400 meters distance from the ensuing battle, they did nothing but stood there to stand witness to the battle, they also did some odd things, such as to attach short, thin blades to their odd weapons, or place these objects inside their mouths, tear apart one end of the object and pour the contents down different parts of their weapons... every action that they did was virtually done in unison, Lonhu had never seen such precise practices before.

It took a further two minutes for the battle to end, the Centaurs emerged victorious.

And then they seemed to have realised that behind them was a force of those pink-skinned creatures in red clothing, but when the Centaurs began their approach, the first rank of the pink-skin's held out their weapons vertically, followed by the second rank doing the same thing with their weapons, and then Lonhu heard an uttered Warcry emerge from the pink-skin's, each warcry building with intensity as more and more men began to shout out the warcry.

"HHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Centaur's of the Kolkar clan, not ones to be beaten, issued their own shouted warcries.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lonhu knew that things would not go well for the pink-skin's, they wore no armour besides cloth, wielded no weapons beside's their spear like implements, the Centaurs were larger than the pink-skin's, and the Centaur's had the high ground, which was a small dune about seven or eight meters higher in elevation.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

****PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!****

****KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!****

****BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!****

****KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!****

******BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!******

******PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!******

******KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!******

******PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!******

****KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!****

Lonhu watched as the pink-skin's began to shoot their weapons, and watched as large tuft's of smoke emerged from one small quarter of the ranks of the men, and then the other quarter of the men who stood behind the first rank of the soldiers began to move about 10 meters forward or so before they too fired, then another quarter section's first rank of soldiers fired whilst the same number of men from behind them moved 10 or so metes forward before like the last quarter section, they shot their weapons, followed on by another quarter section of men until all the soldiers had moved up ten meters or so... by that time the last segment had shot their weapons... the first segment that fired moved forward another 10 or so meters until they issued their shots.

The Centaurs began to dwindle and falter, and quickly decided for an all out charge, but it seem's that the pink-skin's had predicted that exact movement, and before the charge had arrived, the pink-skin's quickly placed themselves in a square like formation... Lonhu had never seen such tactic's before... nor had he seen the Centaur's fail so badly... only a few centaur ever managed to make it to the front ranks of the pink-skins, but when they did, they quickly impaled them with their spear like tips of their strange weapons.

The Battle was over, the Pink-skin's had defeated their tribal enemies.

Lonhu knew that he would quickly have to relay what he had seen to Cairne Bloodhoof.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3b: Exploration of the Barren's<p>

Thing's went uneventful for many hours of Lieutenant Stephen Silversun's expedition, other than the constant feeling of his sweat against his brow and the constant looming waves of heat that strangled the region... this land was relatively useless as well, and not much better than the Dustwallow Marsh, except of course that their were no vicious wildlife to contend with.

That viewpoint would change quite erratically, when he and his Platoon of roughly 64 men spotted a force of two unknown species, one of a large... horse like creature with the torso of a man for a head, and a much smaller and squat force of Man-pig like creatures armed with crude weapons.

"Heh, Savages" remarked a nearby soldier.

"I know, they fight like pig's in heat, which is to say... not very well" remarked another soldier who was replying to the other soldier.

Stephen couldn't help but laugh at their statements... the two forces swung at each other with pure rage and nothing to back it up, and scarcely with any skill at all.

Best of all, in all the commotion, they were not yet spotted by either forces, it would be a good idea to march up whilst they were not noticed... but Stephen also saw from the layout of the terrain that the fighting was occurring in the only position with the high ground... it would be more difficult to fight, but Stephen had confidence in his Platoon and their squad leaders.

"All Squads... Fix Bayonets!"

kkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkk

kkkkkkkkkkklllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkk

kkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkk

The clinking and clanking of metal contacting against metal sounded as a cacophony as men fixed their bayonets to their Muskets.

"All Squad's, Shoulder Arm"

Stephen watched as every soldier shouldered their muskets, their bayonets gleaming in the sun, with the purplish hue of the enchantments on the tip of the blade.

"Forward March"

The soldiers marched onward's whilst the drummers and fifers where playing the tune 'Lordaeron Forward', both to make the men march forward at a set pace, but also to raise the morale of the men.

When Stephen knew that he had reached the best possible place of the terrain beside's where the Horse-men and Pig-men where fighting, Stephen decided to split up the squad's into four groups.

"Squad Officer's One, Three and Five... Stand here"

Stephen waited for the officers to arrive, and when they did, Lieutenant Stephen issued his orders.

"Squad Officer One, merge with Squad two and await for further orders, you will be Company One, Squad Officer Three, do likewise with Squad four, you will be Company two and await further orders, Squad Officer five, merge with Squad six, you will be Company three, await for further orders, return back to your post's"

When all the Squad Officers returned back to their assigned post's and told the other officers that they were merged into a company, Stephen gave new orders.

"All Companies... Prime and Load"

Stephen watched as the Soldiers reached around for their leather cartridge box's which held inside them roughly 40 paper cartridges of powder and shot.

The sound of torn cartridge's resounded through Stephens ears, and then heard the sound of priming pans being filled, and the sound of Ramrod's being rammed home down the barrel's of soldiers Musket's.

Stephen saw it then, the fight was finished, and unsurprisingly the unskilled Pig-men lost the battle, and their lives, but now his own soldiers had the full attention of the Horse-men, but they did not leave their ground, so Stephen would have to seize it first... Stephen thought the savages would have charged him down like the Orc's would have done, but they restrained themselves... that showed that they were smarter than the orc's in intelligence in that regard, smart... because no one dared to defy the Lordaeron Army, or lived to tell the tale anyway.

"All Companies, Forward March"

The Drummer's and Fifer's played the same tune, 'Lordaeron Forward', and the soldiers began to march.

Stephen then heard the Savages laugh as they all marched up in tune, and Stephen would show those savage's what laughing at him or his men would earn them... he would have them all executed.

When Stephen's Platoon reached the 100 metre mark, several of the savages fired their crude bows and arrows towards his men...

tttttttttttttttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff!

"AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH... In My Blasted leg!"

tttttttttttttttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff!

tttttttttttttttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfffffffffffffffffffffffffffff!

The arrows were inaccurate, but they still hit a few of his soldier's, but when Stephen's platoon reached the seventy metre mark, things would change, and Stephen formed a slight smile on his face.

"All Companies Halt March"

The Drummers and Fifers stopped playing 'Lordaeron Forward', and the Companies stopped marching, Stephen could now issue new orders.

"Company one, Fire and Advance, Company two, Cover Company one, and when they have moved forward once, you will Fire and Advance, Company three, Do the same as Company two... All Companies are to stop when you reach the 40 meter mark... Or on my Orders"

The first rank of soldiers from Company one, which consisted of eight men, readied their arms and fired, whilst the ranks of the Second Company provided firing support for the 1st Company

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

The sudden, jarring sound of Thunder shocked many of the Savages, and when several began to fall, it seemed to have unnerved them to some degree.

The Second rank of the First company quickly rushed forward ten metres infront the men of the first rank, whom where reloading their weapons, and then the Men of the second rank began to fire.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Then the Second Rank of the men of the second Company did the same as those of the Second Company and rushed forth... whilst at the same time, the First rank of soldiers from the third Company provided supporting fire.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

All hell was breaking loose within the savage's ranks, it was obvious that they had never faced such a well prepared foe before, and it showed... but it was hard for Stephen to see through all the gun smoke that hovered through the air, But Stephen knew one thing when he saw it... Desperation, desperation caused one to commit foolish acts... and Stephen knew exactly what the savage's would do next.

"COMPANIES HALT!"

All the Companies stopped what they were doing and shouldered their arms, waiting for Stephen's orders.

"All Companies... Form Square... Fire by Rank"

All the Companies rapidly formed the square whilst the soldiers anxiously began to reload their guns, hoping that they were not going to be attacked when they were still reloading, but the Rank's of the men behind them mostly had loaded musket's, so they were assured that they were covered.

In the minute that it took to form a square and have everyone's musket Reloaded, the Savage's had amassed their full numbers of about 50 and charged.

The First rank of the soldiers fired their Musket's, with some rounds missing, but with most rounds finding their way through flesh and muscle, and downing most of what they struck... the Second rank then followed suit and fired... the hellish tumult ended the charge save for several savage's which were left still alive.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKKKK!

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH"

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

'AAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**KKKKKKKKEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

One of those savage's made it to the first rank, but with multiple bayonet's pointed in his general direction, he was swiftly poked and stabbed, and was left to bleed to death on the ground... the smell of those savage's was most foul... it would not be worth the effort to bring one back to show to Admiral Tandred.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Outsiders Part 1 (NIGHT ELF)

Warcraft: Descent of the Golden Age

Disclaimer: Warcraft owned by Blizzard Entertainment

Description: (AU) In the First War, Humanity learnt the cost in men when it came to fighting against Orcs... they then learnt of a new invention from the Dwarves that consisted of a tube filled with an explosive and a ball... In the Second War, The Humans began to learn how best to utilize the invention to best cover any loses they may sustain... But how will they fare in the Third War?

Author's Note: Prepare your tearducts and your fist's. things might get emotional... Also, this Chapter will be shown through the Eyes of the Nightelves, and Next Chapter you will see one pissed of Alliance.

* * *

><p>Prologue To Chapter 4: The Stench of the Savage's<p>

One Week and two day's Past

Admiral Tandred was expecting Lieutenant Stephen to have returned with some unknown object of which that he could study or return back to Lordaeron to help provide further funding, instead he and his men just returned back to the vessel with a few injured men and some with arrow wounds that were bandaged together from torn strips of linen undershirt's.

"Lieutenant Stephen, may i see you in my Quarter's"

Stephen walked up the steps and opened up the door to the Captain's quarters, inside sat Admiral Tandred, who sat alongside his large desk which was largly covered up by a blank piece of Parchment that had charcoal outlines... if Stephen had to guess, it was a Map that Tandred was drawing of the new continent.

"Admiral, you wished to see me?"

Tandred turned his attention from the map to Stephen's face before he spoke up.

"Yes, i want your report"

Stephen stood up straight before delivering his thoughts on the mission and the landscape.

"Absolutely terrible land, there is scarcely a drop of water in that land, and with little to no prospect of arable land or any good resources in the area, i think it will not be a good candidate for a colony sir... that and the savage natives who claim the land, well they would have to be put down like the the rabid animals that they are before we could ever settle there in peace"

Interested with hearing more about the natives, Tandred issued his query.

"These natives, what were they like?"

"Well sir, there were these walking pigs, they fought exactly like one would expect a walking pig to fight like... but for every cautionary tale that exist's, the Boar can still be a threat, it is after all a creature that is full of muscle and what not... they never ran from the conflict and where all struck down by the second natives... those natives where horse-man things, half horse and half man, they fought like one would expect a savage sir... but through the men's skill and resolve, we triumphed over their tribal ways even though we were outnumbered"

"Describe these horse-man savage's"

"They stunk like... shit sir, if you will pardon the word, but that was exactly what they smelled like... it is like the savages have never heard of the bathtub before, its why i never brought one back to you for study, i wouldn't want to make you lose your sense of smell"

"Disgusting, i think this land may be more inhospitable then i thought it would be"

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Stranger's have come to our shores<p>

One Day's Past

-Faina Starstriker-

Faina Starstriker and the rest of her Sentinel's couldn't believe it, originally Tyrande Whisperwind didn't believe it when a young girl rushed toward's one of her Sentinel's screaming and raving on about these white skinned people in red suits, but she had a duty to uphold and a people to protect, so she issued a squad of 10 Sentinel's to search for these 'White skin's'... And a day later they found them... it was not too hard, it was as though they wanted to be found...

There were sounds totally foreign to a Forest, they were the Sounds of drummer's beating, and the sound of a flute like instrument, and of the continuous footsteps... They trampled over the ground and paid no reverence to the creatures that they crossed on their path... and worst and most appalling of all, they killed creatures that were completely defenseless and did not even eat them, but instead they captured the carcass and jarred them in glass jar's filled with some sort of liquid... it was disgusting, and yet it was interesting watching those creatures as well, Faina in all her 2000 years of life had never seen such a display before, everyone was marching forth in near exact lines, and everyone marched the same, but what was intriguing was that there were children who were playing the drums and those flute like instruments... Why would they bring children when the rest of the people where obviously soldiers.

The Newcomers continued their journey through the forest for some ways until they reached a Moonwell, which was also a large area clear of trees and was thus a place where she knew that they would probably set camp... She was right, they set camp not ten minutes after her prediction, The 'white skin's' where attentive and also curious of their surroundings, it were as though they had never been this deep inside of a forest before, she could tell by the way that they gathered small samples of every new leaf and branch or flower that they saw before they placed samples in jars, much like they did before with the other animal's, and inwardly she wondered why they would do such a thing...

However they also did something which angered and appalled both herself and her other Sentinel's... they all drank and swam and bathed inside of the Moonwell, all without precedence... but what really caught her eyes was one man... originally he was in a red coat and was not too distinguishable from his other companions, but when he took his triangular hat off, untied the bow to his ponytail and washed his hair... a new view emerged... his ears were larger and sharper than it's companions, and it's brows were far larger in proportion to the others... and inwardly she new exactly what she was looking at from the tales told to her... it was a quel'dorei, a child of noble birth... A High-elf... the exiled elf caste, how dare they show themselves here!.

Faina decided to point that fact out to her Sentinel's, and they too shared in her anger, why of all these years did they have to return?...

The strangers, when they were finished grooming and cleaning themselves then set about the task of gathering firewood and kindling to make campfires, the task took less than thirty minutes, and by the time night fell, the strangers began to tell tales and sing songs, whilst the High-borne elf held a book and a quill within his hands, listing down and cataloging the gathered jar's, and when he was done, he returned the book and the quill to a small pouch on his black hip bag... and then he retrieved another book, but this time he did not write, but he read the book instead... Faina was interested as to what the book contained and hoped that it might help her Sentinels find out why the strangers where here.

When it became later in the night, most of the strangers took refuge in their camps to sleep, and only three or four were left to guard the perimeter, it would be a good time to strike, but it could also be bad since they knew nothing about the strangers.

Faina ordered for a single Sentinel, Canaelas Amberlance, to bring back reinforcements, meanwhile Faina and her 8 remaining Sentinel's would continue to stalk the 'newcomer's' until the reinforcements would arrive, and then they would dispatch of the newcomer's...

-Canaelas Amberlance-

Three Hour's past

Canaelas bowed down to Tyrande Whisperwind before relaying her news.

"Priestess Tyrande, we have discovered the 'white skins' that that child spoke of, they have encamped themselves in a nearby moonwell, they number 38 men and 3 boys... and there was a High-elf amongst them"

Tyrande was not happy at all about the revelation that a High-elf was amongst the whiteskin's, her attention was fully drawn, and she had to know what prompted their return after nearly 10000 years.

"I want you and ten other sentinel's to kill the outsider's..."

Canaelas cut in.

"But Priestess, what about the children with the outsider's, what should be done with them?"

Tyrande replied in manner of factly tone.

"They are all outsiders, they do not belong here and they must all be killed, that goes for the children"

Canaelas understood the order's, harsh though they were, The Night elves had reason to uphold such strict punishment's to those straying within the land's of the Night Elves... especially to High Elves.

-Faina Starstriker-

Present Time

The Reinforcements showed up, it was now time to strike.

Faina raised up her bow, nocked an arrow and aimed for one of the guard's, and when she was sure that the strike was going to hit, she released her finger's from the taut bowstring.

The arrow went twirling out of the bow and toward's the guard's neck, he was unable to scream in pain and alert the guard's since he was unable to do so with his voice box severed.

One of the Sentinels followed up on another guard, he was taken out and then another Sentinel took out the last guard... everything was going according to plan...

But then, it seemed that everything that can go wrong did indeed go wrong, someone saw one of the guardsman go down, and then a Drum beat sounded throughout the forest...

Faina spotted the Drummer and she quickly nocked her arrow and aimed her bow before firing, the arrow landed in the back of the man.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But the arrow didn't stop him and he continued drumming, even with an arrow in his back he continued to drum...

The High elf rushed out of his camp, he was clad only in his breaches and with his leather pouchbag, he aimed an oddly shaped weapon at one of her sentinel's and fired, what emerged was a thundering sound and a puff of blackish smoke, and Faina saw as one of the Sentinels was killed

One of the Sentinel's also put another arrow in the back of the Drummer, but they continued to drum, and then another arrow and then another until he finally died a moment later with four arrows in his back, but he had done exactly what he intended to do... alert the troops.

The High elf quickly rushed to pull up the Drummer, taking the opportunity, one of the sentinel's fired an arrow at the High elf's shoulder, and he promptly dropped the drummer on the ground, whilst another of the outsider's rushed to the High elf's side and forced him up and pushed him into a group of the outsider's.

And then Faina was shocked, she watched as the 40 men quickly rushed up in full rank's just before the Moonwell, with several men taking cover behind the columns... the men that were hiding where not men, but boys with drums, and one with a flute like object.

And then Faina saw as thundering bright lights tore through the forest and sounds of roaring thunder sounded, and saw as ominous clouds of thick dense smoke covered the soldiers and formed a kind of smoke screen with which the outsiders hid themselves.

Faina and the rest of the Sentinel's rained down arrow's, and the sound's of pain and screaming were heard, followed by a vast stampede of scantly clad men running in a single direction in an attempt to get out of the forested areas...

Faina and the rest of the Sentinels followed suite, but every once and a while, a group of three to five of those outsider's fired their strange weapons from the concealment of the Forest in an attempt to keep the Sentinel's off of the routing men, it worked for a time, but Faina and her companions quickly slaughtered the would be ambusher's.

After an hour long chase, Faina had decided that enough was enough, the outsiders where outside of the Nightelf lands.

It took another hour to return back to the abandoned outsider's campsite, but when herself and her sentinel companions arrived, they quickly ransacked the place for vital objects and took anything of note to return back to Tyrande so that she could investigate the origins and species of the outsiders.

Faina searched through several of the Camps, she found little of value besides for one leather bound book, which when she opened it she found many varried drawings and depictions of soldiers marching and aiming and firing, it seemed to have been some kind of military guide or manual, Tyrande would be very interested in it, so she took it.

Faina then walked to get a drink from the Moonwell, but then she came up to the body of the drummer with four arrows in his back, she made a grisly discovery... the Drummer was not even a man, it was a boy of no less than twelve years old (or the Darnassian equivalent because hey, they are immortal), and Faina couldn't help but feel a little sad.

Faina quickly checked the boy for anything of value, instead what she found was a small pouch containing small lead cast soldiers painted with red coats, white garments and brass coloured buckles... and Faina instantly realised what had happened, and why the boy was here... he had idolised the soldiers, he wanted to be one... and then it reminded Faina of why she joined the Sentinel's in the first place, it was because she too as a child idolised the sentinel's, This child wanted the same thing, to be the same thing as she did... a soldier.

Faina was not the emotional type, but tears did fall from her eye's in this instance... how could she not feel sorry for this boy, doing what he thought was right, and in the end, the boy had died like a true soldier, he drummed and drummed, even with four arrows in his back, he died as a brave young boy, a brave young soldier.

* * *

><p>What did you think ha?<p> 


End file.
